


Candlelit Evening

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: A minor inconvenience like a blackout isn't going to ruin their precious time together.





	Candlelit Evening

"I found the matches."

The sound of clacking heels followed by a brief scraping noise could be heard. A flickering flame sprang to life, casting its light upon a pretty face framed by purple hair. With a deft hand, she reached out to light the candles on the table. There was now enough light that the room was dimly lit and everyone present was able to see each other.

"There we go." Alma seated herself, smiling at the two men seated at the table. "Now we can enjoy a lovely candlelit evening."

"Didn't need a blackout for thaaat, though. Coulda just turned the lights off."

"True, but we might as well make the best out of this little inconvenience." Jowd leaned back in his chair. "Better not last too long." He momentarily wondered how useful the cat could be during a power cut. Sissel probably wouldn't appreciate being used as a backup generator too much though. What a pity, he thought.

"I wonder how far this power cut spread," Alma said. "Would be a shame if the sleepover party Kamila went to was spoiled by it."

"Doooubt it. They'll probably just start telling ghost stories or whatever."

"Ghost stories, huh?" Jowd murmured. "Well, I can think of one ghost story she won't ever be hearing."

"The story of a vengeful ghost? Yeah... she really doesn't need to hear that one." Cabanela shook his head. He still remembered the nasty details Jowd had imparted to them years ago. To think that poor girl had suffered so much. That was one tale she was fortunate to not be aware of any longer.

"True," Alma agreed, "but the story of a ghost cat and ghost dog working to save people and performing miracles does have its charm though. Not that we're going to share it with her either. The less she knows about it, the better."

"Absolutely. Though I wonder what we're going to do once she grows old enough to realise an immortal cat that never eats is seriously abnormal," Jowd spoke. "Too early to be worrying about that though, eh?"

"Yes, definitely. Thinking about her growing up..." Alma exhaled. "Hm, you're lucky, Jowd. You got some extra years with her during her childhood. When she becomes older and leaves the nest, I'll probably be so jealous of you."

"Having an extra set of memories really isn't too convenient, honestly."

"No kidding. I'd haaave to think very hard every time I wanted to surprise Jowd with some new gift... 'did I give it to him in that time? Is he expecting this? Should I give him that?' And so forth... Christmas and birthdays were a real conundrum."

"Sorry I've made your life so hard for you," Jowd remarked dryly.

"Heeey, now, don't take it that way..."

"Yeah, I know it's not a real picnic, but you do have some extra memories to treasure and that's not so bad, is it?" Alma asked. "There must have been some differences in the first five years, surely."

"Yes, there were quite a few." Jowd did at least try to see to it that some things went differently in this time - made things somewhat less mundane. The presence of Sissel certainly helped too. "Not all of the extra memories are bad. It's just that the bad memories really outweigh the good and... well, you know."

A brief silence followed, broken by Cabanela clearing his throat. "Well, you know... no need to dwell on that. We've got a whooole future ahead of us to think about. Yeah, nooothing like it, baby..."

"I wonder what our future will be like," Alma mused.

"I'm sure it will involve the three of us growing old together," Cabanela said. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Jowd smiled dreamily. "I hope we can have a future like that."

"Toast to our future?" Alma raised her glass. They all clinked their glasses together and sipped at their drinks, thinking of the promising future that lay ahead of them.


End file.
